


The Maid's supposed to do the job, guys.

by pandaspots



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, i'm so fucking sorry about this, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively, Denmark and Norway don't know how maid kinks work and end up spoiling Iceland.</p>
<p>DenNorIce PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid's supposed to do the job, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kink meme, request here: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82590.html?thread=509170846#cmt509170846
> 
> It's pure porn, and the writing style is choppy at best and ridiculously all over the place at worst but I love Frozen Anko Sandwich like you got no idea.

"You'd better stop hanging around with that Hong Kong dude" was all Denmark had to say on the matter that arose, namely, Iceland's newfound love for a hentai maid dress, which he was now sporting.

"Let the boy be, Danmark, and next time you raise someone, don't let them fall on their head." Norway piped up, rather unhelpfully, and also not getting the hint, making Iceland roll his eyes at both men's stupidity. Clearly he wasn't the only one dropped on his head at birth.

"But it's such a pretty dress. Ruffly, fluffy, short. I mean, if I bend over, you could see the panties." That seemed to catch their interest. Thank Gods, about time, the youngest thought, trying really hard not to sigh or roll his eyes. "The panties I'm not wearing, anyway." This time they actually turned their bodies and were actually paying attention. Good. "And the dress is all black, now imagine it all dirty with white strings..." He tried to say the last part in the most innocent sweet voice imaginable, but not sweet enough to make him pass for a kid (c'mon, you'd be turned off too if you grew up with someone that was like a younger sibling and suddenly you two were screwing).

He knew, when they shifted (Norway awkwardly), that they were sold on the idea.

The only thing he regretted was Denmark ordering him to call him 'my beloved liege'.

"Isn't that a little too long to call someone when you're coming anyways." Norway scoffed as Denmark pouted and agreed that a curt 'my liege' or 'my love' would suffice. "As for me..."

"I'm not calling you brother!" Iceland said, startled out of his skin. Norway seemed unfazed.

"Ugh, okay. Call me whatever you want. As long as you use that sweet voice..." Norway whispered, hugging Iceland from behind and licking the teen's neck, making him shiver.

"Nore, please... don't..." He mock whined as requested, tilting his head to the side anyways.

"Yeah, Nore, please don't. You're not gonna leave enough of Ice for me." Denmark smirked, sitting back on the couch.

"'kay, enough, I just wanna lay down some rules." Iceland snapped, wriggling out of Norway's arms, and crossing his arms. "No, DP isn't nice for me, I don't like it, just no. Toys are fine. Coming on my face is fine, as is ruining this dress. No spanking, I hate the stuff and both of you know it. Contrary to someone's", he eyed Denmark, "belief, I do have a gag reflex, so if you want to fuck someone's face, fuck you own. And because I seem to be saying a lot of no's, I want this. I want to be manhandled, I want to be bossed around. In here. In this specific situation."

"That's your bossy maid, Danmark, you deal with him." Norway pretended to be fed up with his little speech, but he was smirking.

"With pleasure." He cracked his knuckles, smiling ever so widely.

 

* * *

 

His phone rang. Of course his phone HAD to ring when he was trying to pretend to ward off Norway's suggestions to 'give his little maid a little hand'.  
And it wasn't even a text. Because why would it be a text when it could be a phone call.

And because life couldn't possibly get any better, his best friend was calling him and Denmark told him to pick it up with an evil grin that spelled embarrassment.

"Hey Ice. How're you?"

"Hey, Hong, I'm--" Oh fuck, that's really great. Really funny. Bend the maid over the table while he's trying to talk and start rimming him why don't you, Danmörk. "Skít. I'm-- fine. Look-- Hnn-- I'm... a bit busy right--now."

"Are you okay, man?" He asked, concerned.

No really, Noregur, could you not give him a blowjob, he's trying to speak.

"Yeah..." It was more of a pleasured sigh than an agreement to what Hong Kong said, and it sounded more like an Icelandic 'Já' than an English 'yeah'. "Yeah, I'm okay. More than okay, really, I'm-- busy. Very busy."

As he finished the last sentence, he felt a slick and bendy thing entering him, and he knew it. The prostate massager. He HAD to hang up.

"Busy. Huh. Yeah, let's say I believe you. What are you doing." By now, Iceland had put the call in the speakerphone, because Denmark turned on the toy and it was all he could do not to moan.

"... Stuff. Cleaning. Yeah, cleaning." It wasn't an unfit answer, after all.

"Can I help you clean?"

Iceland yelled 'NO', Denmark and Norway (mainly out of teasing), said 'Yes.'

"Dude, no need to yell." Iceland was never happier that phones apparently picked up only the louder noises.  
Denmark messed with the massager for a bit, and Iceland was almost giving up when he pulled out, and he whined. "What did you say, bro?"

"Huh? Look, Hong. I'll-- call you later, 'kay? Big cleaning. Bird's bothering me already. Gotta go." and he hung up before Hong Kong could say anything, turning the phone off and throwing his Nokia across the room on the sofa. He'd probably never be able to look at his friend on the eye again.

"Hey, Ice." Denmark whispered on his skin and Iceland shivered. "I want you to ride Norway until you come. Then I want you to lick your jizz off Norway's chest while I fuck him, with this little baby", he lifted a small vibrator, long enough to tease but not long enough to give him release, "turned on up your cute little ass."

"Fuck, Danmark, stop that, we don't have a camera." Norway hissed, getting out from under the table. "'sides, it's time we ruined his perfect little dress don't you think?"

The smirk on Norway's face and the smile that bloomed on Denmark's made him pray for the state of his 'cute little ass' afterwards.

 

* * *

 

This was it. This was the perfect edge between heaven and hell and he was liking it. He had a cock ring on. He couldn't come. Denmark put in him a vibrator and he couldn't get it out because he wasn't allowed to.

And he was fucking Norway and he couldn't do anything because he wasn't allowed to.

Before Denmark came, he was ordered to slide under Norway. He was really proud of his legs then, being able to move while he felt like the tenth orgasm of that evening was coming. He whined when he felt the vibrator slide off, but Norway was inside him balls deep the next minute, and Denmark had to hold himself back, sliding off of Norway and tilting the both of them, so Iceland was sitting on Norway. He didn't have to work a lot on himself, and he came right on Iceland's face, his come falling on his hair and the dress (luckily not much on his eyes, which he wiped off and licked off his fingers, making both men groan).

"Now, Icey. Ride him."

He could feel himself coming, but he couldn't feel the release that came with it.

And so he rode, and each time he felt the tension build up and fall in smaller intervals and he was pretty sure one time this had to become really painful.  
Norway came quickly, and the only reason Iceland stayed upright the whole time was because Denmark was holding him, nibbling on his neck quietly, which was rather odd.

As Norway slid out of him he felt like his torture was starting to end. He was half disappointed that it was ending so soon.

"Bend over." Norway told him, and he complied, legs spread. "Do you want to come, Ice?"

"Yes." He whined. "But I want Danmörk to do it, please." Iceland asked.

"Has he been a good maid, Danmark? Has he earned it?"

"Well..." Denmark starts, sliding a finger in Iceland's ass, teasing. "I say he earned it. Besides, I can't say no when he's with his cute butt up like this." He slapped lightly said butt, and to his own surprise, Iceland moaned. "Sit up. I love it when you ride me."

Iceland complied, eager to come.

"But you gotta get me hard first. Tell me how you want me to fuck your ass, Icey."

"I need you, my love. I want you so deep into me we won't remember what is you and what is me. I beg you," He said, getting up on all fours and crawling to Denmark, tongue darting out to lick a drying pearl of Denmark's cum from the corner of his mouth, making both men swallow, "fuck me until I can't stand up, fuck me until I can't sit, fuck me until I can't even walk without feeling how hard you fucked me. Make me scream, please, please, fuck me until I come, and then keep going until you're spent. And please be spent on my face, on my dress, all over me." He shifted to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms and legs aroud Denmark and kissing him so desperately, he thought he would faint. "Please my love..."

Denmark shifted and suddenly threw Iceland back, on Norway's chest, who promptly cradled him, and cushioned the wild thrusts. While Denmark's hands both hands were occupied pushing Iceland's hips to his cock, Norway used one hand not holding the youngest to free him from the cock ring, lightly massaging his too-sensitive dick, kissing his neck and watching carefully as the oldest bent over and captured Iceland's lips, knowing exactly when the young nation between them came, spilling on his fingers and the ruffles of the dress' petticoat, Denmark following suit not long after, egged on by the boy's cries and mewls, as Noway jerked him through probably the most intense orgasm the poor kid has ever had in his life.

 

* * *

 

True to Iceland's begging, Denmark did fuck him until he couldn't get up. He ended up lying on the couch, after the other two carried him to the bathroom upstairs and cleaned themselves.

"We should do these things more often." Commented Denmark, happily petting Iceland's hair, hugging Norway's shoulders with his free hand.

"I agree. But Denmark in a maid dress." Said Norway, thoughtfully.

"I could open a few stitches on that dress of mine. It is big enough for him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with this thing! Concrit is always welcome uwu  
> (ps: i have no excuse for this shit. like NO excuse at all, i saw the prompt and wrote the thing.)
> 
> Iceland's little 'fuck me' speech was written by joeyharker @ tumblr! Go check out Kit's writing because she's AWESOME.


End file.
